


To Join You

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve grieves for Bucky right after he's first thawed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Join You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Major character death, suicidal thoughts/attempted suicide  
> Spoilers: _For Captain America 1: The First Avenger (2011)_ and _The Avengers (2012)_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 23, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 25, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 83  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Steve’s thoughts about Bucky take place right after he’s first thawed out after the events of _Captain America 1: The First Avenger (2011)_ and before the Battle of New York in _The Avengers (2012)._

_Did you know_  
 _That I loved you_  
 _Even before you fell?_  
 _Your scream tore away_  
 _The deepest part_  
 _Of me,_  
 _And left a hole_  
 _That would never_  
 _Be filled_  
 _Ever again._

_It was the never_  
 _The same_  
 _After you fell._  
 _I didn’t care_  
 _Whether I lived_  
 _Or died._  
 _When I flew_  
 _The plane_  
 _Down into_  
 _The ice_  
 _I fell, too_  
 _Wanting_  
 _To join you._

_They dragged me_  
 _Back,_  
 _After my sleep,_  
 _Won’t leave me_  
 _Alone,_  
 _And still_  
 _I must wait_  
 _To join you._


End file.
